Commando
by somark
Summary: This is my first real story post. Be honest with review and enjoy. After awakening in a Cyrogenic Freezer five friends will set out across the Capital Wasteland in search of answers and seeking to complete a mission left to them by the U.S. Army.
1. Chapter 1

Commando

Prologue

Howling. That is the best word to describe the sound of night in the Capital Wasteland. The wind pushing over the land caused the province to howl. The decimated, once great city of D.C. was reduced to a blackened skeleton by atomic fire. Humankind is a testament to its own foolishness, Humans create weapons, Humans use weapons, and weapons kill Humans. But all was not lost; many Humans took cover from the hell above by stowing away in underground facilities known as Vaults. Vault-Tec, the company that was credited as the American people's greatest hope, commissioned the Vaults and ultimately preserved mankind. Within the Vaults new humans were trained to restore the world when it finally settled. All things needed were provided in the Vaults. Unfortunately our tale doesn't begin in a Vault. About three miles northeast of Vault 101, a lone facility stands, looming over the horizon. Underneath our story begins.

Chapter One

Darkness, standing darkness was all that was visible. Suddenly overhead florescent lights flicker to life. Computer screens light up as they begin booting up. The humming of the automated machines triggers sound censors to activate a Mr. Gutsy in the corner. The robot runs a diagnostic of its operation systems and checks for any hull damage. It then activates it hover module and takes flight. Its bright yellow eye scans the room. "Systems: Functioning within parameters. Damage: Nominal. Power: Copious. Time: 3:30 AM." The robot hovers over to a wall and inserts an arm with an extension plug into a small terminal. The robot hovers in place for a moment, suddenly the wall beside the terminal splits in two and opens, revealing five glass tubes. The tubes have glass doors with sleek metal frames. The glass its self is coated in a thin layer of ice. The robot chimes out again. "Cryogenic Tubes: Intact. Humans: Ready for Awakening." The Mr. Gutsy unit then hovered over to the far right tube and extended his arm to the glass door's frame. Extending his arm again, he unlocks the panel by the handle and uses his small metal fingers to enter the release code. Inside, the tube begins heating and its host undergoes the revival process. The glass becomes clear and a tall man with scraggly red hair stands frozen in place. Mr. Gutsy then goes about unlocking the rest of the pods. Stopping at the third pod, as if taking a moment to enjoy this. He then unlocks a pod to reveal a man with short brown hair. Mr. Gutsy then goes about opening the pods in the same order he unlocked them, and setting the men out on the cold metal floor. Mr. Gutsy was placing the man with brown hair on the floor when he chirped, "Good Morning boy's. Hope you had a good nap." The Gutsy spoke with a different voice and stood stock still as it waited for the men to awaken.

Laying on the floor the man slowly opened his eyes. His reward? Blinding light. He slowly sat up as everything came into view. Four other men were already on their feet and getting their bearings. The man with red hair was kneeling over the newly awakened man. "You alright?" A slow, but steady nod confirmed his state and the other man offered a hand up. He took to his feet and felt his blood settle, putting him in a haze. He shook it off and looked around. It appeared that he was in a laboratory. The white walls and computers were the biggest tip. He glanced over at the three others. "Where am I?" The red head shrugged. "I don't know. In fact, I can't remember anything other than waking up." The man nodded. The Mr. Gutsy unit broke the silence. "Reanimation Process: Complete. Initiating Reeducation process." A small panel on the Robot's Chassis slid open revealing a computer monitor. It flickered to life and caught each man's attention. Upon the screen a man in green military attire sat behind a desk. He was at least fifty or so years old and looked as though he hadn't slept in days. "Good Morning, gentlemen. My name is General Arthur McDouglas of the United States Army. I am sure you are all pretty dizzy right now so I'll try and make this brief. Each of you participated in a Cryogenic Freezing operation. This Project was set into motion, should our country befall Nuclear War and if you are watching this, it means one thing. The United States did in fact suffer a Nuclear War. Each of you are now tasked with one mission, preserving the American Spirit and overall Mankind. This is a lot to take in, I'm sure. But each of you must realize that you are the only ones who can handle this. About this time you are probably wondering why you can't remember taking on this assignment, or anything for that matter. Our scientists say that your memories may be damaged, and that they should restore in time. Though we can't restore your memory, we can give you back your abilities, but first….." The Mr. Gutsy unit turned and pointed a claw at some lockers on the far right wall. "Gather your equipment and weapons. By the way, each of you has been given a new name. They think it'll be better for you that way." The robot turned back and pointed at the man with red hair. "Your name is now officially, Yuri. Its what you requested." The finger pointed to the man with short brown hair. "You are now Viktor." The robot pointed at a taller man with short curly brown hair. "You are to be called Dimitri." The hand again pointed to someone else. A man with long, wild brown hair. "You are now Benito." The hand pointed at the last man. He was rather bulky but about the same height as Viktor. "Hamilton." Viktor chuckled a little on the inside for a reason he wasn't sure of. "Each of you should now gather your belongings and when you are ready, we shall go and restore your combat skills." The machine gestured to a door on the other side of the room, which began to open at the same moment. They all shuffled towards the door ready to see what awaited them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Yuri was the first at the door. He took hold of the knob and gave it a hefty twist. When he attempted to open it however, the doors hinges and lock being rusted, remained steadfast and barred their way. Yuri gave the door his right shoulder and the thin metal door cracked open. "That's one way of doing I suppose." Hamilton chirped. The group followed Yuri into the dark room where they stood for a moment. The Gutsy unit hovered in behind them, taking care not to damage its appendages'. They waited as it fumbled with a small wall terminal until the florescent lights flickered to life. The room was now visible, a small room that contained many lockers which covered almost all the walls except another door that was metal and sealed, much like the last one. The Gutsy unit turned to the group and chimed, "Please locate your respective lockers and belongings." Viktor skimmed the lockers with his weary eyes; each locker had its own name plate screwed into the door. He saw Yuri, Hamilton, Dimitri, and finally his eyes rested on his locker. He shuffled over to it, unsure that he would like what he would find. A small censor hummed as he stepped close to the locker and a small panel unfolded from beside the handle. On the panel sat a green board with light yellow lines intersecting its middle. A small voice command emerged from the panel. "Please confirm identity, if you have lost your fingers or your prints have been changed, please contact Administration or the Infirmary. Thank you." The small panel buzzed as if in anticipation, Viktor gazed around and noticed that the others were skeptical of the identification system, he sighed and mashed his thumb against the green panel. After a second that seemed like an eon, the panel spoke again, "Identification Verified, Access Granted. Good morning Viktor." A loud tumbling noise erupted from the locker as the locks disengaged, whatever was inside must have been important. About this time the others had begun the fingerprint process. Viktor pulled the locker door open slowly, the contents coming to light slowly. The first thing he saw was the black visor staring at him from eye level, he almost flinched before he realized that it was a helmet, complete with an ebony eye screen. He picked up the helmet and was astonished at its weight and feel; it must have been fifteen pounds of reinforced steel. He pulled it out the rest of the way and stared deeply into the blackness. The helmet itself was scarred and dented, but had a trustworthy glint to it. He fumbled it over in his hands a couple more times and then replaced it in the locker, just below the helmet rack, a metal suit sat folded in the bottom, next to an assault rifle, complete with mid-range scope and a 9mm pistol. Viktor was unsure why he would need the weapons, if the surface had been nuked, then surely everyone was gone. Something caught the corner of Viktor's eye; he looked at the door and noticed a picture of him standing with a remarkably beautiful woman, with deep brown eyes and long black hair. He took it in his hand and gazed at it, caught in awe. In the photo he was wearing a black tuxedo and she was wearing a tasteful, black ball gown, the two of them joined hand in hand. Over his shoulder he heard a voice say, "She's beautiful. What's her name?" Viktor glanced back at Yuri, whose locker was next to his, he then shook his head, "I wish I knew." Viktor placed the picture back on the locker for a moment and picked up the metal suit. He slowly fitted himself in heavy armor; it felt as though he had just gained twenty pounds. A small light on the wrist panel lit up, Viktor instinctively pushed the small button underneath and the suit squeezed his every curve, conforming to his body perfectly. The white metal suit fit like a glove and Viktor felt some strange pride in wearing it. He put on the pistol's holster and rested the 9mm inside. He then threw the assault rifle's strap over his shoulder and placed the helmet under the same arm. He then took the picture and stored it in a small compartment under his suits storage compartment, or what he hoped was a storage compartment. A loud thud came from across the room, Viktor spun on his heels to see what could've made that noise. Hamilton had dropped a small rocket and cursed aloud while gripping his foot in hand. In his locker a rocket launcher sat against the corner. A metal suit sat as well, along with a box of grenades, and what appeared to be a box of different knives and blades. Benito was, like Viktor, suited up and ready to go. The difference was that Benito was carrying a .50 Caliber rifle on his shoulder complete with a silencer and his armor was leather looking material and was surely lighter than Viktor's. Viktor looked back to Yuri who was carrying a combat shotgun with a grip attached. Yuri was like Viktor, full metal suit and was wearing his helmet, which was painted a deep green. The last one left was Dimitri. He was outfitted in a similar leather-like outfit; he carried a silenced assault rifle and pistol. His armor was painted the same, jet black as Viktor's. Hamilton finally suited up, rocket launcher over his shoulder, and a bandolier holding his various grenades. Everyone seemed ready to go, when the Gutsy unit hovered to the center of the room and the chest screen flickered to life once again. The General sat behind his desk again, this time however, he looked much older and still looked worn out. He parted his lips to speak but then closed them. He finally began his sentence, "I don't quite know how to say this, gentlemen. Everyone you may have known, their long gone. Your families were likely incinerated with the rest of the populace and if they did somehow survive the blast, the radiation would've killed them off." Viktor rested his hand on the compartment without even realizing it. The general sighed, "This news may be grim, but there is a lighter side to it. Many people survived underground, Vault-Tec was successful in installing their Vaults all across our country. The small communities inside will emerge if they haven't already. We are sending you to become the peace-keepers of the new settlement of our great land. You will establish order and ensure that individual freedom remains in our people's hearts. There is one more thing I need mention to you all. We gave you all the chance to select one family member, or close friend, for cryogenic freezing. You all made you choices and I am sure it was a tough decision for each of you. If the facilities underground base wasn't damaged they should be waiting for you, untouched by the hell above. When you complete the reeducation process, we will give you the coordinates to the facility, as well as the access codes to awaken your friends." The general stopped and placed his hands on the table. He pushed himself wobbling to his feet. He brought his eyes back to the camera after a quick slouch and stared for a moment as if in sentiment. "I wish I could be there to see it boys. Our country's finest reclaiming our once beautiful land. Viktor, lead your team well." Viktor was dumbfounded for a moment; he gazed back at the general in disbelief. The old man wiped a small tear from his eye and slowly snapped to a salute. The group found themselves doing the same back at a man who had died long ago. An unexplainable connection was made and then destroyed in the same second. Viktor felt with all his being that he owed the old man the future he dreamed of. The screen flickered to the U.S. Army logo and then went dark altogether. The Gutsy unit hovered silently. Yuri placed one of his heavy hands on Viktor. "Well, I suppose that you're the lead then, lieutenant." Viktor turned back, "Lieutenant? How would you know that?" Yuri pointed to the Silver Bar indicating the officer rank. "That's how." Viktor nodded slowly gazing around at the other ranks among him. Yuri was a Specialist, Benito was a Sergeant First Class, Hamilton wore a red Sergeant emblem, which indicated marines, and Dimitri's rank emblem was unknown to the rest of them. Each man stopped and looked to Viktor. He nodded and said, "Let's get this over with." The mister Gutsy hovered to the next door and plugged his arm a small terminal beside the door. A humming sound was heard and the door slid open, rust free. Inside was a small room and the Gutsy unit barked, "Next stop, training facility, floor seventeen." The men shuffled into the elevator and watched as the door slid closed, feeling more and more ready for what lie ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The elevator rocked as the group of soldiers rode up to the training floor. The ride although bumpy had been pretty smooth, considering the age of the device. The display above the doors was counting the floors as they ascended. When they finally reached seventeen, the elevator jolted to stop and the entire group almost fell to the floor. The doors slid open and revealed an enormous room filled with all their necessities. Ammo, dried food, tanks of purified water, and five ready to assemble cots lay air sealed in plastics bags on the floor. Training dummies and targets littered the walls, some mobile and some of them stationary. Viktor walked out and took in the entire scene, the rest of them at his heels. The elevator doors shut behind them and a familiar humming was heard. A mister Gutsy unit was hovering towards them; this one was painted black and was carrying some sort of device in its opposable metal hand. He stopped and chimed, "Hello Commanders, I am Private 160-8BJ9. My job is to retrain you and ensure that you stain in top physical condition, with the help of General Holoteach." Before anyone could inquire about the name, the Gutsy unit threw the small device on the floor and it projected an image of a man before the group. He was composed of green light and appeared to be late twenties to early thirties. He gave the group a salute and began speaking, "I am General Holoteach, and I am a holographic projection and interactive database system. I shall oversee your training and will approve you when you are ready to leave. Are there any inquiries yet far?" The hologram paused for a moment and then continued, "Alright, first thing is first. You will each run the obstacle course, you will run this course until you can do it blindfolded, and no, that is not an expression. Viktor will start us off." The hologram's voice was all machine except when it said 'Viktor', then it sounded more like General McDouglas's voice. Viktor shrugged and decided that it would be best to just wait to ask questions later. The hologram barked aloud, "Stand on that red square and we will begin." Viktor jogged over to the red square that, although covered in a fine layer of dust, was still visible. Viktor stood for a moment, wondering where the obstacle course could be. His question was answered as wooden walls emerged from the ground and formed not only a course but a maze. He shook his head and jogged in place. The Hologram shouted, "Go!" and a recorded gunshot sound played over the P.A. system that seemed to be very much intact. Viktor busted forward and pushed as fast as his feet would let him.

The entire group sat in a huddle, each of them panting loudly. Their weapons had been neatly arranged by the cots. They had all ran the obstacle course eight times each and each of them were worn out. The Hologram spoke again, "We will run this course for the next week and then we will begin weapons training. Hamilton let a sly smile crack across his face. The hologram continued his speech, "We will skip on to history for now, and all you must do is sit and listen as I lecture. Questions may be asked at the end of the lesson. Let us begin." The hologram morphed from an image of a man, to a map of the known world. Each man looked carefully as the lesson began. "Our world before the war, children playing, women sewing, men working, the American dream living strong through the heart of each citizen. But uh-oh, what's this? Seems like our good friend mister communist China doesn't appreciate our capitalist way of life." The holograph starts playing dramatic music and depicts a heavy set cartoon figure of an Asian man squeezing the word capitalism in his palms. The Hologram continued, "We were left no option but to smack our wayward friend on the hand. And then the bombs dropped. Atomic fire decimated our poor society and killed our sweet innocent America. All is not lost though friends, many people survived in underground facilities known as Vaults. You survived in Cryogenic tubes, licensed by the company Cryo-Tech, remember a little chill isn't a big deal." Viktor winced at the slogan. These people were obviously not level headed individuals. "So what's your part in all of this? Well you will go about bringing world order and restoring Democracy to the people of this new country. So do your best and remember, we're all on the same team…unless you a communist." The holo-lesson ended and the group was lost for words. The general returned, "Any questions?" Yuri was the first to recover, "So, uh… do you have any records of who we were, or are?" The hologram paused for a moment and responded, "That information is classified, see Administrator for access." Yuri groaned, "What administrator?" Viktor cut in, "Do you know if anyone from the Vaults have emerged yet?" The hologram paused again. "Wireless Vault Connection Systems confirm that all Vaults have been opened within the D.C. perimeter." Benito chimed in, "How irradiated is the province?" The Hologram paused, "Local Radiation readings indicate that the air is now breathable and the water is pure, a G.E.C.K. was most likely deployed." Yuri was the first to inquire, "G.E.C.K.?" The hologram responded, "G.E.C.K. Garden of Eden Creation Kit; Function: To restore water and vegetation back to healthy parameters." Viktor spoke again, "Do you have a satellite display of the D.C. area?" The Hologram paused and then morphed into a map of the D.C. area. Viktor skimmed with his eyes, "Can you scan for living organisms?" The hologram remained silent and then chimed out, "Detecting at least 15,000 living organisms, some humans, animals, and others… unsure." The group looked concerned, "Unsure?" Viktor said, "What do you mean unsure?" The hologram replied, "It is quite possible that humans or animals were transformed due to the radiation." Hamilton barked, "Zombies? Ah Shit!" The group chuckled. Viktor asked another question, "Can you display the nearest settlement?" The image zeroed in on a small town that looked to be constructed of burnt cars and heaps of scrap metal, you could just barely make out moving figures. Viktor nodded, "That's where we'll head first then." They each headed off to their cots' and feel either face forward on them or straight on their backs. The Gutsy hovered over and asked, "Is anyone in need of food, water, perhaps a cigarette?" Viktor hopped up, "I could go for a cigarette and some food right about now." Hamilton shouted, "What kind of food?" The Gutsy unit brought back dehydrated meals for each of them and a pack of cigarettes with a lighter for Viktor. He lit one, the rest of them poured water into their meals and began chowing down. The first day of training was a success.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The training had been slow, but now the five men were gaining momentum. In two weeks, the obstacle course no longer offered any of them challenge, they were all quite familiar with their weapons, and they had been completely briefed on their assignments and the steps to reestablishing a lasting government. All they had to do now was complete tomorrow's assignment: First Aid and advanced medical techniques, and they would be finished. This crash course had run them ragged, although it seemed as though they were not learning the material, rather, remembering it. Viktor lay on his cot smoking one of his cigarettes in peace while the others were engaged in a conversation. Yuri, also outside of the conversation, sat down next Viktor and looked him over, "You think you're up to this?" Viktor cocked a brow, "I don't really have a choice in the matter, do I?" Yuri nodded in silent agreement, "So that picture of yours, you think she's your girl?" Viktor opened the small compartment and looked the photograph over. He had spent the majority of his free time glancing at it. For some reason unknown to him, the woman in the picture was so alluring, everything about her seemed to meet his expectations of perfection. He glanced over to Yuri from the picture, "Maybe. But she could just as easily be my sister so I won't jump to any conclusions just yet." Yuri nodded again. Viktor winced as the cigarette he had ignored had broken its ash and landed on the back of his hand, burning him lightly. After a string of curses, Viktor mashed the cigarette out and placed the picture back in its compartment. He tuned into the other's conversation. Hamilton was bragging about his aim with an old .44 magnum he had found on the ammo cart. Viktor spit on the floor and stood up; he wobbled over to a small cart that had an assortment of torn pouches on it. He skimmed the packets until he found one labeled, 'Coffee'. He then grabbed a tin mug from the bottom of the cart and a bottle of water. He tore open the packet and dumped the powder in, he then made his way to a small stove and dumped the water in a pot. A click as the stove came signaled that the water would take a few minutes to boil. Viktor turned back to the cots to find Yuri now engrossed in the conversation with Hamilton. Viktor glanced around for a moment. Dimitri had skulked off yet again, probably to take a piss. Viktor shook his head and turned back to the pot which was at mid-simmer. He shrugged and poured the almost scalding water in his mug and then walked back to sit on his cot. Hamilton and Yuri plopped down in front of him. They both stared at him intensely for a moment until he answered, "What?" Hamilton inquired, "So what's the first thing we're going to do when we hit the surface?" Viktor shrugged, "Inhale dirty air?" Hamilton sighed, "I mean, how are you going to handle this 'New Government' issue?" Viktor scratched his chin, "You know, I hadn't really thought about it. I suppose we will just offer the service and if they don't want it, we'll move on to the next settlement." Yuri chuckled, "Olive Branch approach? Then why are we training for combat?" Viktor thought again, "For meditation purposes?" A roar of laughter erupted from the whole group. Viktor slapped his knee as he howled. Hamilton wiped a tear from his eye and asked, "So why do you think my suit is thicker than yours?" Hamilton pounded a fist on his three inch thick, power steel chest piece. Viktor shrugged, "I guess you're our meat shield. Every infantry needs one." Yuri interjected, "Then what is Dimitri's purpose?" Viktor was surprised by Yuri's jagged question; Yuri had proven to be a well-spoken individual and had also proven to be delicate with fragile situations. Viktor was shocked but understood the man's concern. "He appears to be here for stealth missions and silent kills. I suppose he was part of a black ops department. As to which one, I can't say I know." Yuri nodded in silence yet again. Viktor sipped his coffee and caught the sight of Benito hovering, "Ben? You don't speak much do you?" Viktor asked politely after lowering his coffee. Ben shrugged, "There's not much to talk about, chief." Viktor agreed, "Yeah but you could talk to us, we are your brothers after all." Just then Dimitri rounded the corner and made a beeline for his cot. Without saying a word he went straight to sleep, without even eating supper. Viktor advised them all to do the same. They all went to their respective cots and dozed off.

The next day the first aid training went swimmingly, expect for an incident involving Hamilton and a roll of bandages. When they finally untangled his hands they were given instructions to get in the elevator. They shuffled in obediently and rode to the designated floor. The doors slid open revealing what appeared to be an indoor race track. Yet another Gutsy unit, this one painted in white and black racing checkers, hovered over to them. "Gentlemen, I hope you are ready for vehicle training. All we will do now is teach you how to drive a vehicle, each of you. When you are proficient in that regard, then you may continue your other training. Any questions?" The robot waited a moment and then continued, "Then let's get ready to race!" five floor panels opened on the track and five small go-carts emerged from the floor. The robot barked, "Gentlemen, take you seats." They all climbed in and the unit went about the basic instructions of how to operate a motor vehicle. When it had finished it raised a small checkered flag and signaled the race to begin, "GO!" The engines roared like lions as each of them zoomed past the finish line. Benito claimed the victory for the first couple of races until Hamilton collided with him and caused both of them to slam into the wall. It was Dimitri who claimed the final victory. The all filed out back into the elevator and rode to the previous floor, where they were given the rest of the night off. Each of them, feeling as though they earned it, had a large meal of dried rations and each turned in early. Tomorrow their training would be complete and they would begin their assignment in the new world. Anticipation ate at them, as well as fear.


End file.
